1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonimpact type recording apparatus which carries out recording by rapidly heating, with heating elements, a moving film that has numerous ink-filled pores, and by jetting out ink within numerous pores by means of the pressure of bubbles that are generated in heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an impact type recording apparatus, there is known the ink jet type apparatus (ink jet printer).
The ink jet printer carries out printing by jetting out ink that is filled in nozzles on a recording paper by the distorting force due to piezoelectric element, electrostatic force, or the like. While the ink jet printer has excellent aspects such as quietness, low power, ease in miniaturization, and so on, the nozzles tend to be blinded so that it has not yet succeeded in gaining reliability.
Then, there has been proposed a new recording apparatus which eliminates the drawbacks that existed in the prior-art ink jet printer (see Japanese Pat. No. 60-71260).
This recording apparatus uses a film that has, instead of orifices nozzles, a multi-orifice portion that is formed by a multitude of diameter 10 to 200 um. Ink is filled in numerous orifices, and the ink-filled multi-orifice portion is heated rapidly with heating elements, and recording is carried out by letting ink in the numerous orifices gushing on a recording paper by means of the pressure of bubbles that are generated.
Now, although the apparatus proposed is able to eliminate the problem of blinding of nozzles, while maintaining the advantageous aspects of the jet ink printer, it has such a problem as the generation of a less clear printing, particularly in the middle density portion since the apparatus does not have a function for adjusting most suitably the print density in accordance with the printed pattern and the size of the member to be recorded. This results in an irregular printing.